The invention relates to cancer therapy.
Despite advances in the identification of chemotherapeutic agents for inhibiting the growth of cancer cell, cancer remains a formidable disease with a high mortality rate. A significant problem of chemotherapeutic agents is low specificity. Many anticancer agents do not adequately distinguish normal cells from cancer cells. As a result, they often carry undesirable serious side effects.
The invention provides a method of inhibiting tumor growth in a mammal with few or no deleterious side effects. The method is carried out by administering to the mammal composition containing an active methylol-containing compound. The compound is administered to directly contact a tumor cell at a dose sufficient to induce cell death by apoptosis. Preferably the compound is administered in a manner and at a dose which preferentially induces apoptotic death compared to necrotic death. By xe2x80x9cmethylol containing compoundxe2x80x9d is meant a compound which contains or is capable of producing a methylol molecule in an aqueous environment. An aqueous environment includes conditions encountered following administration to a mammal, i.e., under physiological conditions. A molecule of taurolidine produces three methylol molecules, whereas a molecule of taurultam produces one methylol species.
A method of treating an autologous tumor, e.g., a tumor of the central nervous system (CNS), is carried out by administering to a mammal, e.g., a human patient, a methylol-containing compound. The compound is administered systemically, e.g., orally or intravenously, or infused directly into the brain or cerebrospinal fluid. An erodible or resorbable solid matrix such as a wafer or sponge is implanted directly into brain tissue. Preferably, the tumor is a glioma, astrocytoma, neuroblastoma, or CNS metastasis from a non-CNS primary tumor.
The methylol-containing compound is characterized as having a Rxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OH group in which R is an alkyl, aryl or hetero group. The invention also includes compounds capable of producing or being converted into a compound containing a Rxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OH structure. Preferably the compound is taurolidine, taurultam, or a derivative thereof (Tables 1, 2). R is an alkyl, aryl, hydrogen or hetero group or atom. 
Alternatively, the compound is a taurinamide derivative, e.g., a compound shown in Table 3; or a urea derivative, e.g., a compound shown in Table 4.
Other methylol-containing compounds suitable for inducing apoptotic death of cancer cells include but are not limited to 1,3,-dimethylol-5,5-dimethylhydantoin, hexamethylene tetramine, or noxythiolin.
By derivative of taurolidine or taurultam is meant a sulfonamide compound which possesses at least 10% of the neoplastic activity of taurolidine or taurultam, respectively. A sulfonamide compound is one having a R2Nxe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2 formula. Derivatives of the compounds described herein may differ structurally from a reference compound, e.g., taurolidine or taurultam, but preferably retain at least 50% of the biological activity, e.g., induction of apoptotic cell death, of the reference compound. Preferably, a derivative has at least 75%, 85%, 95%, 99% or 100% of the biological activity of the reference compound. In some cases, the biological activity of the derivative may exceed the level of activity of the reference compound. Derivatives may also possess characteristics or activities not possessed by the reference compound For example, a derivative may have reduced toxicity, prolonged clinical half-life, or improved ability to cross the blood-brain barrier.
The methylol-containing compound is administered alone or in combination with a second antineoplastic agent. Preferably, the coadministered agent kills tumors cells by a mechanism other than apoptosis. For example, an antimetabolite, a purine or pyrimidine analogue, an alkylating agent, crosslinking agent (e.g., a platinum compound), and intercalating agent, and/or an antibiotic is administered in a combination therapy regimen. The coadministered drug is given before, after, or simultaneously with the methylol-containing agent. For example, taurolidine enhances the effect of another drug or radiation therapy by increasing the number of certain types of cancer cells in xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d phase. An advantage of such a combination therapy approach is that a lower concentration of the second neoplastic is required to achieve tumor cell killing.
The invention also includes treating a drug resistant tumor, e.g., a multiple drug resistant (MDR) tumor, in a mammal by administering to the mammal a methylol-containing compound. The tumor to be treated is a carcinoma or sarcoma. The drug resistant tumor is selected from the group consisting of a solid tumor, a non-solid tumor, and a lymphoma. For example, the drug resistant tumor is a breast cancer, ovarian cancer, colon cancer, prostate cancer, pancreatic cancer, CNS cancer, liver cancer, lung cancer, urinary bladder cancer, lymphoma, leukemia, or sarcoma.
Any neoplastic cell can be treated using the methods described herein. Preferably, the methylol-containing compound, e.g., taurolidine, taurultam, or a derivative thereof, is administered in a manner which allows direct contact of the surface of the tumor cell with the methylol-containing compound. The compound itself or a methylol molecule produced by the compound binds to a component, e.g., a cell surface polypeptide ligand or other cell surface moiety to initiate an intracellular signal transduction cascade culminating with cell death by apoptosis. Tumors to be treated include but are not limited to leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer, ovarian cancer, colon cancer, prostate cancer, pancreatic cancer, CNS cancer, liver cancer, urinary bladder cancer, sarcoma, and melanoma. For example, bladder cancer is treated by inflating the bladder with a solution containing a methylol-containing compound, and skin cancers such as basal cell carcinomas or squamous cell carcinomas are treated by applying a methylol-containing compound formulated as a film, cream, or ointment, directly to the affected skin area. For treatment of primary liver cancers or liver metastases, the compounds are infused into the hepatic artery, portal vein, or other blood vessel of the liver. Alternatively, slow release of the compound to any tissue is accomplished by implanting a drug loaded matrix in direct contact or adjacent to the tumor site.
To purge a mixed population of cells, e.g., a patient derived sample of bone marrow cells or peripheral blood cells, of contaminating cancer cells, the bone marrow cells or peripheral blood cells are cultured in the presence of a methylol-containing compound such as taurolidine or taurultam. The ex vivo treated cells are then washed and expanded in culture or infused into a mammalian recipient, e.g., the individual from which the cells were derived or another mammalian recipient. The number of tumor cells in the mixed population is reduced by at least one, preferably at least two, more preferably at least three, more preferably at least four, and most preferably at least five log units, after treatment.
The methylol-containing compounds are formulated for administration to directly contact cancer cells, e.g., in the form of an aqueous solution. Formulations include a therapeutic film-forming composition containing or coated with a methylol-containing compound as well as ointments, pastes, sprays, patches, creams, gels, sponges, and foams.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and from the claims.